


You Will Be Found

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “I want to go back.”Tommy’s words took Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade by surprise. He hadn’t said anything that morning, had barely spoken at all since he’d shown up on Wilbur’s front door in the rain, sopping wet, with an overnight bad, split lip and black eye. They hadn’t pushed him to say anything, and that was what made this all the more concerning.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 658
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	You Will Be Found

“I want to go back.”

Tommy’s words took Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade by surprise. He hadn’t said anything that morning, had barely spoken _at all_ since he’d shown up on Wilbur’s front door in the rain, sopping wet, with an overnight bag, split lip and black eye. They hadn’t pushed him to say anything, and that was what made this all the more concerning.

“Toms--” Phil began.

“I don’t want to bother you guys.” Tommy looked at the table, his eyes glued to the dark knot in the wood. “I want to go home.”

“You aren’t _bothering us,_ Tommy.” Wilbur said. “We’re happy you’re here, even if it’s not in the best circumstances. And right now, we’d all rather you were here.”

“No.” Tommy said, shoulders falling, and he closed his eyes. “It’d be better if I went home.”

There was silence for a moment, the three men looking between themselves to try and silently come up with something else to say. Eventually, after the quiet was drawn out for too long, Tommy got to his feet.

“I’ll take a train, I don’t want to get in the way anymore.”

“You’re not in the way, Tommy.” Technoblade said quickly, getting to his feet at the same time to block Tommy from leaving. They still didn’t know _what_ had happened, but the way that Tommy flinched the moment that Technoblade stood taller than him told them everything they really needed to know.

And _none of them_ were comfortable sending him back to that.

“Tommy, mate, you aren’t a bother. You aren’t in the way. We _want you_ to stay.” Phil reiterated the words from before, and Tommy felt his stomach churning.

This was the part about running away no one ever talked about. They talked about the lead up - the years of hurt, the abuse and the insults - they talked about the _act_ of running away itself - what you needed to survive, how much money to take, what bits of paperwork you needed to smuggle from under the nose of an abuser - but this? The desire to go home, the constant, overbearing _guilt_ that told you it was _your fault_ they abused you, that if you went back and apologised things would be better and you’d have that perfect, _happy_ family life you’d always yearned for…

No one ever spoke about that.

“We love you, Tommy.” Wilbur affirmed. “ _So much._ Maybe we don’t say it enough, but you’re one of us. You’re like family. You _are_ family.”

“Whatever happened, Tommy, you never have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Technoblade said. “But it wasn’t your fault. And even if it _was,_ you didn’t deserve it. You deserve to feel safe, you deserve to _be_ safe.”

He swallowed. They kept saying his name and he was thankful for it - it grounded him.

“I know Tech’s got to go back to America eventually, but if you can’t stay with Wil-”

“-And you can, _if you want-”_

“-Then you can stay with me.” Phil said. “Whatever was going on that meant you got hurt that badly, none of us could live with ourselves if you went back.”

“We care about you, Tommy.” Wilbur said. “So much.”

“And don’t think that I won’t fly straight back out if I need to.” Technoblade said. “I’ll illegally immigrate here if you need me.”

The churning of his stomach got so much worse then - listening to everything his friends would do for him. He knew he didn’t deserve them dropping their lives like that just because _his_ was screwed up. They were his friends, not his therapists. 

“I’m fine.” He said sheepishly. “It was a fight, at school, nothing else. I really _should_ go home.”

No one bought it. He could tell by the looks in their eyes.

“I just want to go back home.”

He wanted it. It was all his fault that he was hurting - even if his friends told him otherwise. He _wanted_ to be at home, he _wanted_ to be with a family that hurt him. He wanted the familiarity of them screaming at him, he wanted the twisted comfort of being smacked. He wanted it, _God_ he wanted it, and he’d dragged his friends into a horrible, complicated situation that they didn’t deserve to be in.

“I’m sorry for bothering you all.”

His words were hurting them, something else he could tell when he looked at them, but he squeezed past Technoblade and moved to grab his bag. When he pulled the strap over his shoulder he felt a dull ache in his body and he closed his eyes, letting a chill run down his spine. 

He’d gotten away, he’d _finally_ gotten away, and all he wanted was to go back.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He felt eyes on him as he wandered down the corridor, staring him down as he walked to the door. He felt them piercing his back when he pushed down the handle… To no avail.

“Tommy…” Wilbur said gently. “Whatever happened, you were hurt. We can’t in our right minds let you go back to a place you’re in danger.”

His hand didn’t move away from the door, even now he realised it was locked and that no one was going to unlock it for him.

“I don’t care if you feel like you’re a burden, you _aren’t._ You’re Tommy, our Tommy, and we won’t let anyone hurt you again. You can scream and shout and cry here as much as you need to until you’ve gotten it all out, you can talk to us or never say a word, we won’t ask. But you’re not going back there, Tommy. You don’t _need_ to go home.” Wilbur’s eyes beseeched him, and they brought tears to his own. “You’re already home.”

Tommy had never cried without being hit before, but he felt himself hit the ground as sobs ripped themselves from his lips. Moments later, he felt arms wrapping tenderly around him - careful not to worsen any of his injuries - and he felt the warm embrace of his family.

_He was home._

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourselves <3


End file.
